Kuina por un dia
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Uno sabe lo que tiene cuando lo pierde. Smoker no se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Tashigi y ella esta desmoralizada tras Punk Hazard. ¿Recuperará la ilusión de vivir?¿O se sumirá a un sueño permanente? Kuina x Zoro y Tashigi x Smoker
1. Chapter 1

Todo esto es un sinsentido. Piratas que ayudan a la gente, marinos que son piratas infiltrados...

¿Donde esta la justicia? Se preguntaba continuamente Tashigi. La experiencia en Punk Hazard le había dejado más secuelas de las visibles. Se sentía vacía, en un mundo incomprendido, donde las normas que ella siempre había creído claras y diáfanas se quebraban...

Se veía ella, patosa y torpe, en un mundo de hombres, incomprendida y aislada. Era una mujer pero para estar allí había renunciado a todo lo femenino. Pero tenía necesidad de sentirse querida, y la persona a la que le pertenecía su corazón no se daba cuenta de ella.

Todos los días lo veía, le ayudaba en todo lo que le dijera, siempre apoyándole y respaldándole. Pero siempre se estaba quejando de lo desastre que era ella, de que a ver cuando dejaría de romper las cosas... No se daba cuenta de la devoción que ella sentía por su superior. Las veces que él la había envuelto con su humo para protegerla, la sensación de estar en su sitio, a su lado, la reconfortaba.

¿Vale la pena seguir viviendo así? ese era su susurro mientras limpiaba a Shigure.

Mientras cavilaba, la alarma sonó. Eso significaba piratas en la zona. A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama, cogió la funda de la espada y salió de su cabina. Eso sí, tuvo que volver a entrar porque se había descuidado las gafas, como siempre.

Los piratas a los que se enfrentaba no eran muy fuertes, pero su peligro radicaba en el uso de armas con multitud de clases distintas de venenos.

Muchos soldados habían sido heridos por las armas envenenadas. Smoker al convertirse en humo evitaba los ataques, pero Tashigi estaba envuelta de enemigos. Uno de los piratas sopló una cerbatana y el dardo se le clavó en el cuello a Tashigi. Smoker la envolvió para evitar que la dañaran más pero ya era tarde. Le arrancó enseguida el dardo pero Tashigi ya estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

En la enfermería del cuartel los médicos hacían lo posible por salvar a Tashigi. Le habían inyectado un antídoto. Pero los médicos no sabían si se recuperaría. Solo decían

-Todo depende de ella, Vicealmirante Smoker, si tiene ganas de vivir se recuperará.

Smoker se sentía mal. Sabía que era un desastre ambulante, pero sin ella a su lado... Le faltaba algo. Añoraba su presencia, ver su sonrisa cada día. Se daba cuenta de que nunca le había dicho lo importante que era ella, y no solo como su faceta como oficial, sino como persona. Ahora que no estaba se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba con él. Uno sabe lo que tiene cuando lo pierde.

Tashigi flotaba en la oscuridad y veía todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Se sentía aliviada. No tenía ganas de volver a un mundo que no entendía. Prefería seguir así, flotando, sin dolores, ni preocupaciones. Su cuerpo estaba tendido en la cama, con la sabana cubriéndole hasta el cuello. Smoker escuchaba a los médicos su diagnostico. Y tras escucharlo se largó de allí, sin mirarla.

El hecho de que Smoker se largará le dolió profundamente. Esperaba un milagro, ver una reacción en el hombre al que amaba en secreto.

Ya tenía claro que no iba a volver. El mundo no la necesitaba y ella no quería sufrir más. Cuando ya se iba a alejar, una presencia se plantó delante de ella. Era idéntica, con una mirada más dura. Y le espetó enfadada:

- ¿Que haces yéndote Tashigi? Tienes suerte de estar viva y no lo valoras

- ¿Quien eres tu? Eres idéntica a mi. ¿No serás la amiga de Roronoa?

- Si, soy Kuina. Y te lo repito, no eres consciente de lo que desperdicias.

- Si tanto lo quieres, todo tuyo. Estoy cansada de todo. ¿Vivir para que?¿Para estar sola?¿Para luchar en un mundo en que las reglas no valen, donde los piratas salvan reinos, y los marines secuestran niños?

- Dame un día y cambiaras de opinión.

- Trato hecho. Tienes un día para que valore la vida.

Y tras estas palabras, Kuina bajó y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Tashigi.

Kuina despertó sobresaltada. Había olvidado la sensación de respirar, el tacto de las sabanas... Todo le chocaba y la alegraba. Añoraba escuchar sus latidos y su voz. Se alzó de la cama y el poner los pies en el suelo fue una experiencia deliciosa. Sentir el mundo alrededor, formando parte de él y no siendo una mera espectadora. Gritó fuerte, escuchando la palabras que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir

- ¡Estoy viva!


	2. Chapter 2

Los médicos escucharon el grito y fueron corriendo. Vieron a la capitana Tashigi de pie, alegre y feliz, girando como una peonza, abrazándose a si misma y disfrutando. Comprobaron sus constantes y le dieron el alta, para que volviera a sus quehaceres.

Como no conocía bien la situación del cuartel, solicitó que alguien la acompañara a ver a su superior y luego a su habitación. Y con dicho acompañante se presentó en el cuarto del vicealmirante.

Smoker estaba con papeles en su mesa, leyendo informes. Tenía una taza de café en la mesa, vacía.

Estaba muy preocupado. Quería aclarar su cabeza con respecto a Tashigi. Nunca le había dicho que la valoraba no solo como marine, sino que disfrutaba de tenerla a su lado. Y que le hubiera gustado conocerla más a fondo como mujer. Se daba cuenta de que la quería. Y que a lo mejor nunca se lo diría. En esto que la puerta se abrió y entró la capitana.

- Capitana Tashigi ¿Ya se ha recuperado?

- Si señor. Solicito permiso para tener el día libre. Y si pudiera llevarme a un soldado para que me ayudara se lo agradecería

- Permiso concedido. Soldado, acompañe a la Capitana y haga todo lo que le pida.

- Si señor.

Cuando Kuina iba a abandonar el cuarto, Smoker se dirigió hacia ella

- Capitana Tashigi, cuando vuelva y esté disponible, avíseme porque deseo hablar con usted.

- De acuerdo Vicealmirante.

El siguiente paso de Kuina fue ir al cuarto de Tashigi. Quería cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo cómodo y que a la vez el sol pudiera calentar su piel. Miraba el armario y no veía nada que le gustara, así que decidió ir de compras. Las gafas no le gustaban en absoluto. La montura roja era horrorosa para su gusto. En cuanto a la ropa... Todo era muy discreto y cubierto. Y los guantes...¿Como podía alguien ir siempre con guantes? Disfrutar del tacto era algo delicioso. Cogió a Shigure y entendió el cariño que le tenía Tashigi a su espada. Era un arma noble y muy buena. Buscó el monedero y se fue de compras.

Kuina anduvo dando vueltas por las diferentes tiendas durante horas. El poder probar los diferentes tejidos la fascinaba. El algodón, la seda... era un sueño hecho realidad.

Se cambió de ropa en una tienda y se puso una camiseta azul escotada, con toda la espalda descubierta. Cambió sus tejanos de siempre por una falda corta negra y lo complementó con unas botas altas con tacones. Cuando el soldado la vio, la reacción fue de repasarla con la mirada de manera discreta.

Después de salir de la tienda de ropa fue a la óptica. Si tenía que llevar gafas, no serían esas rojas, de eso estaba segura. Pidió que le cambiaran la montura por una plateada y fina, muy estilizada que le favorecía la cara. Tras salir de la óptica siguieron sus compras. La gente por la calle la seguía con la mirada, admirando sus curvas suaves y su porte. Caminaba de manera grácil y suave, nada que ver con la forma patosa que siempre le asociaban.

Tashigi observaba el comportamiento de Kuina. Estaba escandalizada por la ropa que llevaba, le parecía que se estaba exhibiendo. Pero ver la reacción del personal masculino la sorprendió. Nunca había pensado que podrían verla guapa.

Al cabo de varias horas volvieron al cuartel. El soldado depositó todas las bolsas en el cuarto de la capitana. Kuina cerró el cuarto y se desvistió. Le apetecía un baño caliente para relajarse y sentir el calor del agua recorriendo su piel.

Smoker se había enterado que Tashigi había vuelto. Y no sabía que pasaba, pero los comentarios del resto de los marines le sorprendieron. El oír que decían que era una belleza, y que el escote le quedaba de miedo eran cosas que no ligaban con la capitana. Así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Quería hablar de muchas cosas pero no sabia como enfocar la conversación.

Kuina disfrutaba del baño de sales. Tenía los ojos cerrados dejando volar su mente. Quería disfrutar de esta oportunidad. Sabía que la vida era efímera y no iba a desperdiciar este día. En ese momento, un toque la devolvió a la realidad. Era Smoker que llamaba a la puerta

- Un momento por favor, me estoy cambiando.

Cogió un camisón muy sugerente de seda negra y una bata roja de raso y se las colocó. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

La sorpresa de Smoker al verla así fue mayúscula. Nunca había pensado en lo guapa y sexy que se veía. Se enrojeció y notó como se excitaba al contemplarla.

-Disculpe Vicealmirante, pero me apetecía un baño para relajarme.

Smoker no sabía que decir. Estaba patidifuso. Consiguió articular una frase coherente con esfuerzo

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas cambiada

- No pasa nada, solo quiero disfrutar de la vida porque es breve.

- Me alegro de ello.

- ¿Desea algo mas Vicealmirante?

- Ah sí, comentarte que es posible que mañana nos enfrentemos de nuevo a los Sombrero de Paja. Así que ten cuidado con Roronoa.

- No se preocupe, no le decepcionare. Si me disculpa, deseo descansar un poco.

- Por supuesto, disculpa la interrupción.

Y dicho esto, Kuina cerró la puerta.

- Por fin nos veremos las caras Zoro. Será la 2002, la definitiva


	3. Chapter 3

Smoker se fue a su habitación. Era Tashigi y no lo era a la vez. La mirada era más dura, y acerada. Sus gestos más decididos y su voz un poco más fuerte. Por un lado le gustaba lo que veía, pero por otro lado añoraba a la Capitana sensible y despistada. Aun excitado por la visión de Tashigi, se fue a dormir, pensando en ella y en su cuerpo.

Kuina estaba nerviosa. Tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su compañero, de comprobar sus progresos y su destreza. Cogió a Shigure y salió al campo de entrenamiento a prepararse.

La luz de la luna alumbraba bastante y la brisa revoloteaba en el cabello. Kuina empezó con los movimientos, suaves pero enérgicos, para volver a coger el tacto de la lucha. Durante horas estuvo corriendo, mecida por el viento, ligera y poderosa, cual Diana cazadora. Daría lo mejor de si misma para enfrentarse a aquel por quien había velado todos estos años.

Tashigi observaba la danza de Kuina, su agilidad felina, su instinto de lucha. Estaba envidiosa de lo poderosa que era y a la vez triste por que no hubiera podido mostrarlo al mundo. Todo lo que deseaba en la lucha lo tenía Kuina.

Otra persona observaba el entrenamiento. Smoker, no pudiendo dormir de lo excitado que estaba, se asomó a la ventana. Cuando vio a Tashigi brincando, saltando, corriendo y blandiendo se quedó contemplándola. Nunca la había visto con ese espíritu de lucha, de placer por el combate. No sabía que pasaba, pero la preocupación por su capitana aumentaba.

Cuando el sol despuntó por el horizonte, Kuina volvió a su cuarto. Le quedaba poco tiempo y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Se duchó y fue a desayunar, atenta a la sirena para salir rauda.

Llevaba otro conjunto de los que había comprado el día anterior, un corsé ajustado, realzando su busto y unos pantalones de cuero. Todos los marines con los que se cruzó acabaron babeando como niños pequeños. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó la cara de Kuina.

Smoker estaba esperando que le trajeran el café a su cuarto. Esa era la costumbre de la capitana Tashigi para darle las noticias y los buenos días. Como no llegaba y después de haber dormido bien poco se fue al comedor. Mientras iba observaba la cara de alelados de sus marines y sospechó algo. Cuando entró en el comedor, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. El atuendo de Tashigi era tan provocativo que a él mismo le daban ganas de poseerla y no dejar que saliera de su cuarto en una semana.

- Capitana Tashigi, creo que esta indumentaria no es apropiada para un combate.

- Vicealmirante, es cómoda y resistente. Se adapta muy bien a mis movimientos.

Queriendo que no notará como su turbación aumentaba, junto con el tamaño de otras partes de su cuerpo, cogió un termo de café y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Aunque el agua lo debilitara, una ducha bien fría le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad.

Mientras estaba en la ducha la sirena sonó. Salió corriendo para vestirse y coger su arma.

Kuina no le esperó y se marchó a toda velocidad. Buscaba a un espadachín en particular.

Sabía que sería su último combate, y quería hacerlo a lo grande.

Le encontró en un parque alejado de la playa. Conocía su sentido de la orientación por lo que fue a buscarlo a los lugares más inverosímiles. Cuando Zoro la vio quiso irse para evitar combatir con ella. Pero las palabras de ella le frenaron en seco

- ¿Huyes de mi, debilucho?

Al oír eso, Zoro se giró. Una cosa era no querer enfrentarse a la copia de su amiga de infancia, y otra era dejarse pisotear el orgullo por una capitana de la marina.

- Vas a tragarte tus palabras. Es hora de que te ponga en tu sitio.

Queriendo vencerla como siempre lo había hecho vio como el nivel de Tashigi había aumentado brutalmente en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Incluso tenía que defenderse de sus estocadas. No era la misma Tashigi que conocía. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, su mirada... todo le recordaban a alguien. Pero... ese alguien no podía ser. Estaba muerto.

- ¿Tan ciego estás que ni me reconoces? Si sigues luchando así serán 2002 victorias a 0

Zoro reaccionó a ese comentario. No sabía como había podido suceder, pero fuera como fuera debía ser ella

- ¿Eres tú, Kuina?


	4. Chapter 4

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó la cara de Kuina. Estaba contenta porque la hubiera reconocido.

- Sí, soy yo. Vengo para que hagamos nuestro definitivo combate.

- Con muchas ganas. Por fin podré desquitarme de todos estos años.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, observando su porte. Y empezó el combate. Saltaban y se atacaban a toda velocidad. El parque quedó demasiado pequeño para ellos, así que utilizaron toda la ciudad como tablero de batalla. Trepaban por paredes y corrían por los tejados.

En la cara de Zoro apareció una sonrisa de niño. Estaba alegre como hacia años que no lo sentía. El poder luchar contra su amiga le motivaba. Deseaba que no acabara nunca el combate, poder estar expresándose con la lucha, diciendo sus pensamientos y deseos con cada estocada, parada, finta o salto. Era un baile entre dos personas que conocían los pasos a la perfección y que se compenetraban. Podía expresar su rabia, su dolor y tristeza, su soledad y su perdida. El rencor que sentía porque le hubiera abandonado. Pero también expresaba su alegría de poder demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado, de poder decirle con sus gestos como la añoraba y como la quería a su manera, sin palabras, solo con el baile de la espada.

En cuanto a Kuina, disfrutaba del placer de la vida. Cada instante era único e irrepetible, como lo eran los movimientos con Zoro. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que deseaba que no hubiera pasado, y que siempre estaría a su lado, animándole y esperándole. Sus palabras eran los trazos de las espadas en el aire, el silbido del viento, el ruido de las pisadas.

Tashigi lo observaba todo. Disfrutaba del combate. Notaba todos los sentimientos que se expresaban en la lucha y se maravillaba de como funcionaba su cuerpo. Ella podía hacer lo mismo. Solo le faltaba el entreno y la mentalidad para lograrlo.

Pasaron dos horas. Smoker buscaba a Tashigi y la encontró usando su Haki. Se convirtió en humo y llegó hasta los tejados. El combate seguía aun con su presencia. Parecía que estuvieran en su propio mundo, ajeno al resto de personas.

- Tashigi! Ten cuidado con las tejas!

- Cállese Vicealmirante Smoker. No soy Tashigi sino Kuina.

- ¿Pero de que hablas Tashigi? No eres la misma desde que te pincharon el dardo. Te comportas de una manera salvaje. ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Tashigi estaba harta de este mundo hipócrita, donde los que tienen que ayudar están corrompidos. Donde para ser respetada una tiene que esconder su corazón. Donde nadie veía que además de marine era una mujer, con sus sentimientos rotos en pedazos.

- ¿Donde esta mi Tashigi?

- ¿Tu Tashigi?¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo importante que era?¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de la mirada que ponía cada día cuando te traía el café?Ella te quería, pero tu la ignoraste. Simplemente, ella ya no tenía ganas de vivir, así que ocupé su lugar para poder yo disfrutar de la vida que ella despreciaba.

- ¡Devuélvemela maldita bruja!

- Es ella quien ha de decidir. Ya queda poco tiempo.

- Nunca se lo dije porque pensaba que no era recíproco. La quiero. Siento que me falta algo cuando no está. Se que es torpe, negada y patosa. Pero es como me gusta, con su forma de ser dulce.

Kuina volvió a mirar a Zoro. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho. El plazo de 24 horas expiraba y el combate debía finalizar en breve. Así que atacó con todas sus fuerzas, usando su mejor técnica. Zoro se empleó a fondo. Ese sería el último movimiento del combate.

Las espadas chocaron. El ruido fue tremendo, y una espada salió volando. Era Shigure. Zoro había conseguido desarmarla y ganar el combate. 2001 a 1, esa era la cuenta final.

Kuina reconoció la derrota y sonrió alegre.

- Por fin, ya era hora de que me superaras.

- Quedate Kuina, no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Kuina se acercó a Zoro y tocó con la mano su mejilla. Lentamente se acercó a su cara y besó los labios con dulzura. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Zoro mientras los labios se tocaban

- Te estaré esperando Zoro. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Los labios se separaron y cuando ella abrió los ojos, el grito fue estruendoso

- ¡Que estas haciendo maldito Roronoa!

- ¡Tashigi!

La empujó fuerte y salió corriendo por los tejados. Smoker la envolvió para evitar que cayera.

- Me gusta como eres, no hace falta que te muestres para llamarme la atención. Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y no te quiero perder de mi lado.

Smoker siguió envolviéndola para que sintiera que estaba a salvo, protegida y querida. Mientras buscó sus labios y los besó con pasión, con una intensidad brutal. No quería volverla a perder.

- Eso sí, esta ropa te queda muy bien, aunque en el cuartel sería mejor que no la llevaras. No quiero tener que matar a cada marine porque te admire.

- Entonces me la puedo poner en mi cuarto y esperar que alguien aparezca en forma de humo para que disfrute de ella.

Y riendo los dos, volvieron a besarse.


End file.
